The instant invention relates generally to dispensing devices and more specifically it relates to a home sanitary napkin dispenser.
Numerous dispensing devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to deliver articles of merchandise one at a time therefrom. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,163,081; 2,218,657 and 4,170,325 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.